Raahow
'Raahow' ''' Feral Mutant blood Raahow was born a mutant lavender blood from a pair of cerulean blooded parents, knowing their daughter was a mutant and that she wouldn't be accepted in normal troll society they kept her completely out of sight. They quickly noticed upon Raahow's hatching that she was completely and utterly cannibalistic unable to feed on anything else but the flesh of other trolls. When forced to eat anything else it would have severe negative effects on her health. Raahow's parents now unable to feed their own lusi fed trolls to Raahow instead letting their lusi starve and die. Because of this they resented Raahow and did not talk to or teach her how to speak, whenever she was not eating they kept a metal cannibal mask over the front of her face and a straight jacket on her body at all times. One day at the age of 3 sweeps she snapped and attacked both of her parents and broke free from their dwelling, running off to live alone with verious lusi in the wild. Raahow's first day Raahow fell onto the floor of Hello_Troll one day, wearing a tightly fitted cannibal mask and a black leather straight jacket that completely restrained the use of her arms. On the floor she stayed for a while, completely helpless and writhing over the floor, the onlooking trolls in Hello_Troll too scared by her appearance to help. After twenty or so minutes of wallowing on the floor, Raahow manages to sit up right then stand, proceeding to walk towards a human named Boutania, whom was reading a book at the time. Before she managed to get to where Boutania was standing, the sleeves on the back of her straight jacket were torn open by some unknown troll with claws. With her newly found freedom of arm movement she grabbed Boutania and pleaded for her to remove the cannibal mask, but, she was unable to communicate with Boutania due to her lack of knowledge on how to speak properly. With Raahow being as feral and uncivilized as she is, all that came out were a series of lusi-like vocalizations that slightly frightened Boutania. Boutania still, somehow, understood what Raahow was trying to ask her to do. She quickly refused, thinking the worst of Raahow: that she was a mindless cannibalistic monster who would be locked away. Just then, when Boutania refused to her, The Condesce appeared before them both and offered Raahow her assistance. Boutania was startled by this and used her magic to seal the mask over Raahow even more. A smirk formed over the face of The Condesce as she prepared to release the mask using her vast strength in Psionics. The middle of The Condesce’s tiara flashed with the symbol of a Gemini, while each of her hands which were held over the mask glowed red and blue. Boutania suddenly, not liking that the mask was about to be broken, opened her magic spell book getting ready to attack and interrupt The Condesce. Seeing that Boutania was about to stop her, The Condesce quickly put up a very strong, Psionic barrier around Raahow and herself, stopping all magic from entering and/or harming them. Boutania still attempted to disrupt the releasing with a short incantation; she casted a frightening series of lightning bolts at the barrier, all of which deflected into random directions. Free from harm, The Condesce was able to focus a great deal of Psionic energy into her hands; she slowly placed them over the front of the mask and gently made contact with it. Upon making contact with the mask both the seal and mask broke off, shattering. After the mask was broken, Raahow showed The Condesce the most gratitude she possibly could through lusi-like nuzzling and smothering. A few hours later after all this had happened, Raahow reached out to Boutania and they became great friends. Boutania realized that she had misunderstood and had misjudged Raahow as a mindless brute of a troll. Info Behavior notes/ Observations *Raahow ''may'' attack and bite upon making direct eye contact ('''YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) *Prefers to consume cerulean blooded trolls, similar to her parents *Attempting to take away a food item WILL invoke agressive behavior *When feeding she tends to consume the contents of the chest and head first *Enjoys playing with fire, batting at it much like a cat would a ball of yarn Category:Troll Category:Fantroll Category:Troll-Mutant Category:Purple blood Category:Lavender blood Category:Highblood Category:Landdweller Category:Knight Category:Rage player